


Wicked Thoughts

by Erelani



Series: Wicked Thoughts- Kinktober [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, dragon - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/M, Flirting, Hair-pulling, Kinktober, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn, Sexual Fantasy, Shame, Sharing, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erelani/pseuds/Erelani
Summary: Erelani Lavellan can not get the King of Fereldan out of her head. Her lover Cullen Rutherford finds out about her infatuations and takes matters into his own hands.





	Wicked Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty drabble for kinktober!  
This is my first one shot, and my first real smut scene!
> 
> I do not claim to be good at this, it is merely a hobby so please be kind <3

Laughter and the rich, melodious resonance of lute song filled the Heralds Rest. Despite the lateness of the hour, the ground floor was filled with revellers enjoying the respite the tavern provided. The stale stench of ale and sweat lingered in the air. The sizeable establishment lit by dim sconces and candlelight.

Inquisitor Erelani Lavellan sat in a narrow booth at the back of the largely vacated room on the second floor. Most of her companions either downstairs dancing the evening away or comfortably tucked up in bed after a lively celebration marking their latest victory.

Content with the ale and Antivan wine, Erelani sat opposite the Inquisitions VIP guest Alistair Theirin, King of Fereldan. Being a Dalish elf had not allowed for the meeting of many titled people, let alone a monarch. Though King Alistair was unlike any king she could have ever imagined. The man was humble, incredibly down to earth and funny. He was also incredibly attractive, something the inquisitor was trying to come to terms with as she sipped her rich and fruity wine. It was obvious the king looked after himself in and out of battle. Even with his armour on, she was able to make out the muscular and powerful physique he masked beneath. There was also the slight resemblance to Cullen that made her stomach flip and her body tingle wickedly. Both men had warm inviting eyes and ruggedly handsome features, before thinking about the masses of muscle and strength they brandished. It was difficult to not imagine falling for his charms in different circumstances.

Alistair was very aware of her relationship with Cullen, the commander of the inquisition’s forces. Yet he could not take his gaze off her, she was beautiful and witty. Alistair tried hard to not envision himself attempting to woo a woman as sensual and intelligent as she was. To claim her as his and ravish her at every given opportunity. In the weeks they had been working together, he had come to enjoy her company greatly and dared to dream up many wicked scenarios in which he could put his hands all over her. Though of course, none had come to pass. Cullen was a very lucky man.

The pair spent the evening laughing and joking, revelling in the sticky hot tension that surrounded them both. Each finding it impossible to not flirt or touch each other at any opportunity. Erelani finding the wine to be lowering her inhibitions greatly and allowing her what she perceived to be harmless flirtation. She was very much in love with Cullen and had no intention of acting on her impulses. But the temptation and thrill this bought was delicious, she felt herself grow wetter, the burning desire for touch made her shudder.

The sound of heavy footfall broke her train of thought as a familiar curious looking face, crossed the length of the room toward the tipsy pair.

“Cullen!” boomed Alistair awkwardly. Very aware of where his mind was leading things.

Erelani surprised at the sudden entrance of her beloved stood up quickly, wrapping her arms around her vhenan in an amorous embrace.

Alistair watched as the stunning mage, leapt out of her seat, the tight fabric of her Dalish robes clinging to her soft curves. Her long dark brown locks hung loose over her round and ample breasts; He tried his best to turn away but couldn’t help notice as they bounced at her sudden vigorous movement. 

Cullen stared at Alistair darkly holding his gaze a moment longer than either would ever find comfortable. Alistair matched his stare unbreaking his gaze.

Erelani unaware of the moment the two men shared. Let go from her embrace and ushered her lover to sit down while she mounted his lap.

Cullen could sense the tension in the air and could almost smell Erelani’s arousal. His faculty’s unimpaired by ale or wine, he watched carefully as Alistair tried clumsily to avoid eye contact with either of them. Something primal grew in him, the thought of someone getting close to the woman he loved and worshipped.

“Where have you been?” the mage demanded.

“I had some work to finish up, but I’m all yours now.” He breathed into her ear, loud enough for the man opposite to hear, giving his would be rival another glare.

Erelani subtly ground herself against Cullen’s lap, hoping to illicit a response, her body hungry for his touch and approval. The effects of the alcohol unmasking her hunger and desire.

Cullen wrapping his arms around her waist pulled her closer into him, as he felt the blood rush to his growing appendage.

“You know the Commander and I go way back” disclosed Alistair as he watched the pair eagerly.

“So, I’ve heard…I imagine a pair of pretty templar boys must have got up too some antics together” she teased

“Oh, I assure you, we were the very pillar of the order. Your resolute commander was always the professional” joked Alistair

“What I wouldn’t give to see an eighteen-year-old you!” she teased as she pressed a kiss to Cullen’s lips.

“It seems our pretty boy here has done very well for himself.” said the fellow ex templar, as he looked directly into the alluring eyes of the mage sat upon his old friend’s lap.

“We weren’t always disciplined. We were rather unruly at the age” admitted Cullen

“Hmmm, naughty chantry boys!” she purred at the thought of them upto mischief together.

“I should be getting you to bed” whispered Cullen, his voice full of desire.

“It is getting late” Acknowledged Alistair

“I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, Erelani” he uttered in his deep voice, the tone full of promise.

“Mind grabbing a bottle for us to take back?” suggested Cullen

The mage nodded making her way downstairs as the men said their goodnights. The thought of the pair making her heart race. The inquisitor felt herself sink deeper into longing and unquenchable thirst that was these two god like men.

*

Cullen unlocked the door to his tower, Erelani clung close to his side as they swaggered inside the small candle lit chamber.

Before Cullen had a chance to fully close the door, he felt her lips upon his, hungry searching needy and urgent.

“Somebody is excited I see” he said calmly as he pulled away shutting the door behind him.

Satisfied the door was closed Cullen paced forward, putting his hands on her full hips, as he stared into her mysterious olive eyes.

“What’s got my beautiful Elvhen Queen all worked up?” he questioned.

“I’ve missed you, my love” she purred, pawing at his armour.

“Is that so” he growled

Cullen ran his fingers up the back of her glossy hair, taking a handful of the dark long locks in his fist and gently pulled her back towards him.

Erelani, shivered with desire, a soft moan escaping her mouth as he pushed deeply into her space. Hungrily crashing his lips to hers, his tongue pushing through her willing mouth, until he found hers. Electricity rushing through each of them, as the stubble of his beard rubbed against her soft skin. Gripping her hair firmly, he pushed her against the thick wooden door that now separated them from the outside world.

“Now, now my fierce lioness, how about you show me what you want” he breathed into her ear. So close she could feel the warmth of his breath upon her neck.

Pushing back into his kiss, she traced her hands down hastily to where she knew he would be rock hard and ready. Her hands quickly grazing the hard flesh she felt through his trousers.

“I see…so you want me inside of you?” he taunted

“Yes…Now!” she hissed with urgency

“Hmmm” he smirked

Pressing hungry kisses down her jaw, his hands found the dainty buttons on the back of her tight-fitting tunic. Slowly his fingers worked at each fiddley button. He kissed gently down her neck eliciting encouraging groans from her in return. Pulling the soft linens from her body he reached around her back and quickly undid her breast band. Taking a step back he drunk the sight of her in, as he watching her heavy breasts spill out. Taking his fingers, he traced them slowly down her torso, in between her breasts, down to the edging of her leggings. The delicate touch making her wince as he stroked her ticklish skin. She looked incredible, her pupils were flushed almost black with desire, her lips swollen and her chest heaving with want.

Erelani could not think clearly, a haze of lust and longing filling all of her senses. Cullen knew her body so well, he knew exactly what drove her wild, his teasing and touch made her crazy. She felt the familiar stirring within her as his kisses trailed down her throat, then to her shoulders. Snaking his hands up, he gripped her breasts gently squeezing them, enjoying the weight and primal urges pawing at her elicited. Trailing his kisses down, he found her dark and hard nipples and teased the engorged bud with his tongue, before roughly suckling at her swollen nipples.

Erelani groaned at his attentions, tilting back her head and pushing her breasts towards him.

“Cullen Please” she begged hungrily. Her core tingling, aching for touch. The desire to feel him inside of her growing wildly by the second.

“Take These off” he instructed as he pulled at her leggings.

Pulling away she gladly did as told, before stepping forward to grab and pull at his attire.

“Look at how wet you are. I can smell your need from here” he smirked

Biting her lip, she thrust herself at him, pushing her breasts against the cold hard metal of his breastplate. Now completely nude, whilst Cullen hadn’t removed a stitch.

“Please” she begged frustratedly

“I think you have been a naughty tease this evening” he said suddenly

“And if I didn’t know better, I would think my wife was enjoying the attentions of the king as well” Cullen continued.

Erelani felt a wave of panic rush through her, her stomach knotting and her muscles tensing. Her mind suddenly unable to find words to respond to her husband’s suggestion. Was her attraction that obvious? Was Cullen angry?

Grabbing her plump round ass cheek, he pulled her into another passionate kiss, confusing and stunning her.

“Cullen…I” she gasped

But before she could finish, he was grabbing hold of her. Picking her up with ease and seating her upon his hips she could feel his heat, his solid erection pressing against her throbbing sex as she wrapped her legs around him.

Cullen made his way over to the desk where he roughly laid her upon it.

“Good, now get on your hands and knees” he commanded in his strictness of tones.

“Now I want you to tell me the truth, if you don’t, I’m going to spank that delicious round arse of yours. Do you understand?”

“Cullen….”

** _Thwack_ **

Erelani gasped in surprise, as his hand met her fleshy skin. Waves of excitement and pleasure flooding through her entire body.

“Again…. Do you understand?” he repeated

“Yes” she whispered trying to hide her intense excitement.

“When you are truthful you will be rewarded, but when you lie you will be punished. Is that clear?”

She nodded eagerly, watching her husband take control was incredibly arousing. They had often played such games together, but this was new territory and the thrill of his anger and jealousy mixed with her carnal needs was delicious.

** _Thwack_ **

His hand came down again, sending another thrill through her.

“I didn’t hear you” he tutted disapprovingly

“Yes, Ser” she stammered

“Now, let’s try again shall we?” he huffed. Stroking his hand over the bare skin of her arse

“Yes” she pleaded. Her body on fire, aching for his touch.

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice, how excited you get when you’re with him?” he queried calmly

“I…have no idea what your talking about” she lied

** _Thwack_ **

The force of his hand coming down harder this time. Letting out a squeal, Erelani shivered in delight arching her back out in anticipation for more.

“I’ve also seen the way he looks at you. It seems our King is hungry for a taste of my wife”

Erelani’s cheeks blazed at the notion, though there was something deeply erotic about being lusted after. Particularly in knowing your husband was aware of it.

“The question is, does my wife think him attractive?” he asked

“Well, I suppose he is,…” she faltered unable to admit her guilt.

** _Thwack_ **

This time his hand come down much harder, leaving a glowing red handprint on her bare arse. Erelani moaned shocked by the pleasure coming from the sting. The need for his touch heightened to the point of torture.

“Let’s give you a little incentive, shall we?” he growled.

His thick, calloused fingers trailing up her thighs until he came flush with her wet folds. With two fingers he stroked up the length of her most delicate area, her core engorged and pulsating from the stimulation.

“Oh god, Cullen Please” she begged

With a dark and menacing grin, he bent down behind her. She could feel his hot breath against her sex. She felt his tongue mirror the action his fingers just had, lingering over her clit long enough to make her squeal.

“You taste so fucking good” he snarled primally

She felt his hand slide between her thighs and push against her, before thrusting two fingers deep inside her. Curling his fingers expertly and pumping in and out of her until she let out a chorus of approving gasps and cries.

“If you want to come my sweet, your going to need to cooperate” he said sharply before removing his slick thick fingers from her heat and backing away, until he faced her once more.

Erelani nodded desperate for his touch.

“Look at how wet you are my love. I watched you both you know, I watched you touch and flirt with him. He could not take his eyes off you.” He admitted while his fingers glided down her back, beads of sweat starting to form as she knelt atop his desk with her wet pussy in the air.

Cullen paced the floor, his gaze fixed firmly on her as he removed his gauntlets, mantle and breastplate. Leaving him in his white tunic and brown linen trousers.

“Now my beloved, tell me. How much would you like to act on these impulses?” he probed

“Cullen, I love you, I would….”

** _Thwack_ **

His hand came down again, her clit throbbing harder still at the delicious impact.

“I am aware you love me vhenan, that was never in doubt. But that is not what I asked is it?”

“No” she replied nervously

Could she possibly admit she craved the attention of another? Was this a trick? What would happen if she admitted her wild fantasies of being taken by them both? Would he feel any different to her? Erelani was teetering of the edge of passion and panic.

“I know what you desire, my love.” He encouraged sensing her reluctancy

Kneeling before her, he took her flushed face in his hand. “Let go” he smiled at her reassuringly. Before placing a tender kiss upon her full hungry lips.

“How would you feel with his hands all over you? His lips on yours? Him buried deep within you?” he pressed

Erelani could not hold back the deep moan that escaped her lips.

“Good, Now tell me what you want”

“Fuck me now!” she begged

Moving behind her, he placed one hand upon her beautiful fleshy rump, before freeing his thick, heavy cock from the confines of his attire.

With practised precision he began to drag the tip of his wet cock up across her wet folds, taking extra care to rub against her swollen clit.

“Now imagine his dick in your mouth, while I take you from behind” he goaded

“Fuck” came the grunt from below him.

Before she had time to think of how she had reacted, she felt the tip of his huge cock pressed up against her slick thirsty entrance.

“Tell me you want him” he demanded

“I want him” she whispered

Cullen grunted with pure desire. Before pushing passed her deliciously wet entrance, her tight pussy gripping his heavy pulsating dick like a vice.

“Imagine he was watching you now, knowing how wet and excited you were getting” he teased as he drove himself inside of her. With powerful but controlled deep thrusts, making her mewl with pleasure 

Erelani bit her lip, the pure humiliation of her admittance burning her desire tenfold. His girth stretching her and filling as she admitted her shame.

“Tell me what you want” he growled as he pumped his massive dick inside her.

“I want you both to fuck me” she squealed as his pace quickened

“Good…. now you deserve a reward” he huffed as he pulled out of her warmth.

With strong hands he flipped her over, so she lay on her back on the cold wooden desk.

He smiled at her with a devilish look before taking her legs up over his shoulders, after the years the had spent together he could never get bored of her, she still made his heart race and his loins burn. He thanked the maker everyday for his Elvhen queen.

Quickly he found her wet and ready heat and entered her forcefully. His passions eliciting an approving throaty moan from her lips. Grabbing one of her legs as he buried himself inside her, he began to lick and kiss her ankle.

As his rhythm started to increase, she could feel the pressure building inside her, thrust after thrust filling her tight heat, her moans growing louder and louder. He stared down at her, the wildness and desire written plainly on her face. Maker she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on.

Erelani was overwhelmed with desire, to share such illicit fantasies with her husband felt so wrong, yet his reaction and the freeing honesty made her body burn in ways she had never imagined.

“Spread your legs” he commanded as he firmly took one of her ankles.

Erelani did as instructed, spreading her legs as wide as she could, the delicious burn in her muscles heightened her pleasure. Cullen’s rhythm shifted focusing now on her pleasure, steady deep thrusts as his other hand found her aching bud. Gently stroking two fingers across the throbbing core he watched as she began to pant wildly, her moans becoming louder and louder until he knew anyone remotely close to his tower would hear his wife coming undone. The thrill only spurred him on.

“Perhaps I should share you” he teased

His words her undoing….

Looking him square in the eye, their gaze locked in the moment, she felt the warmth start to build around her. The familiar cold tingle at her core as he continued his pace. Until she could no longer hold back, wave after wave of pleasure surging though her as the familiar gush of wetness flooded inside her.

Cullen watched her intently as he felt her release, the familiar sensation of her wet, hot sex gripping, and pulsating round him. The look on her face as she reached her heights pushing him to the point of no return. With a final round of hard thrusts, he buried himself deeply within her filling her up entirely. Her body twitching and eyes lolling at his final enslaught. Cullen deep grunts echoing around the chamber.

“Cullen…my god. That was…amazing” she panted breathlessly.

Bending down he kissed her lips before biting her bottom one.

“Woman, you drive me crazy” he groaned as he offered her a hand up off the desk.

“I guess we are sleeping here tonight” she surmised hazily, as she made her way toward the ladder. To the bedroom Cullen had once occupied alone.

Cullen smiled at her. “I’ll follow you up”

As she made her way up the ladder, she felt his gaze up on her once more. Turning her head, she bit her lip in anticipation and motioned her head for him to hurry up and join her.

Cullen watched her intently. As suddenly came two heavy thuds at the side door of the tower, startling the elf as she scrambled up to the loft above.

“I wonder who that could be” Cullen grinned wickedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you enjoyed and if you would prehaps like to see more of this x


End file.
